


Takate Kote

by DragonGirl87



Series: LPK-verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bratting, Communication, Disobedience, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, leather cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Stefan isn't quite the good boy he ought to be, or is he?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: LPK-verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492355
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	Takate Kote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeBean13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBean13/gifts).



> I'd like to thank my partner for the inspiration for this little one-shot and sincerely hope you enjoy a peek into Sir Caleb's and Stefan's relationship. I simply had to write this.
> 
> Love,  
> Selly

* * *

* * *

Standing behind Stefan, Caleb watched, with mild amusement, as his boy fought against the restraints―a pair of custom-made leather cuffs―that kept him tied to the bed. Typically, Caleb wasn’t a fan of this sort of nonsense, but tonight he allowed Stefan to struggle against the inevitable, gave him all the freedom—within reason, of course—to relieve his frustrations.

A smirk curled around the edges of Caleb’s lips and as Stefan continued to challenge his authority, he reached for a nearby coil of six-millimetre-thick hemp rope, he’d twisted together himself in his workshop. He reached for the bight, pulled it over the loose spirals of rope, and with two fingers curled through it, he let the remainder of the coil drop to the ground. It landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud and much to his delight, Stefan, clearly startled by the sound, momentarily stopped trying to get free.

Chuckling softly under his breath, Caleb dropped down onto one knee and with one expert move, he twisted a lark’s head around both of Stefan’s bare calves and fashioned a double-column tie which he finished with a Somerville bowline. Slipping two fingers between the rope and Stefan’s bare skin, Caleb dressed the rope, checking and ensuring that it sat properly and as it should, then tugged hard enough to lift Stefan’s lower legs off the ground, forcing his boy to shift his weight onto his knees and upper body. It made struggling against the cuffs around his wrists that much harder though it didn’t entirely discourage Stefan.

Caleb bit back a laugh.

He rose to his feet and expertly throwing the remainder of the rope over the broad and sturdy wooden bar that connected the left columnar foot post of the bed with the right one. He tugged on the rope, loaded it with a considerable amount of tension and then secured it by looping it through a steel ring attached to the foot post closest to him. A simple slip knot held the rope in place, and for a moment, Caleb simply stood behind Stefan and watched as his boy fought against his restraints. He wriggled and twisted in all directions, pulled at the rope attached to the leather cuffs, trying his hardest to get the upper hand.

Caleb crouched down behind Stefan and placing the flat of his hand between his boy’s shoulder blades, he applied a bit of pressure, then ran his hand down Stefan’s spine and his bare bottom. Stefan’s skin was soft and smooth and warm to the touch. Caleb relished in it. Touching Stefan like this felt intimate. It gave him a chance to connect with his boy and remind him of his presence. Even if Stefan was still thrashing around, fighting his restraints, Caleb positively enjoyed having the upper hand.

He smacked Stefan’s behind gently and smiled.

“Where’s all that anger coming from, my love?” he asked.

He purposefully kept his voice low and tender, trying his best to show his boy that he was happy to listen if Stefan―who’d between absent-minded and quiet for most of the early evening―wanted to confide in him. It was only when Caleb had called him out on it, had asked him what the matter was that he’d turned bratty, deliberately mouthing off at him. Caleb had let him get away with it for the longest time, but enough was enough. There was only so much disrespect Caleb was willing to accept, and his boy had most definitely crossed a line.

Instead of answering his question, Stefan responded with a frustrated growl and a muffled curse that sounded strangely like ‘ _fuck you_.’ He also twisted his left hand, tore at his restraints, and twisted his legs, but couldn’t get any traction whatsoever. Torn between a smug smile and pressing his lips tightly together to express his displeasure over Stefan’s insult, Caleb watched as his boy somehow managed to contort his left hand enough to free it from its restraint.

Caleb reacted without the slightest bit of hesitation and with a practised move, he lunged forward and grabbed Stefan’s free hand before he had the chance to engage the panic snap on his right wrist cuff. Completely in control of the situation, Caleb yanked Stefan’s unrestrained arm behind his back and pushed it up towards his shoulder blades.

Stefan cried out and attempted to fight him off, but the harder he struggled, the harder Caleb pushed his boy’s forearm up, forcing it into an awkward position that caused a piercing pain to surge through Stefan’s biceps. With his other hand, Caleb grabbed a fistful of Stefan’s ash-blond hair and pulled.

“Enough!”

Caleb snarled the words into Stefan’s ear and to really get the message across, he pushed Stefan’s left forearm a few millimetres higher. Stefan’s eyes filled with tears, and he let out a wretched sob.

“You know better than to fight me, you know you won’t win.”

Stefan twitched―a last attempt to struggle against Caleb―then resigned himself to his fate, accepting the fact that he was in no position to make any demands whatsoever.

Caleb smiled.

“That’s my good boy,” he whispered. “Surrender to me, you know you want to.”

He let go of Stefan’s hair and gentle playing with it, he listened to his boy’s soft sobs, watching as he cried bitter tears. Stefan gnawed on his bottom lip, biting it repeatedly and although Caleb wasn’t usually a fan of that sort of behaviour, he didn’t reprimand Stefan for it this time.

A few minutes passed, and when Caleb was sure that Stefan wasn’t going to try anything, he undid the slip knot that kept the rope, he’d used to restrain his boy’s calves with, loaded with tension. He gradually unloaded it, and as Stefan’s lower legs reconnected with the hard and unforgiving floor beneath him, Caleb let go of the rope, leaving it lying in a heap on the floor. He engaged the panic snap on Stefan’s wrist restraint and released his boy’s right hand.

Despite being free, Stefan continued to cry softly, and sliding off the bed, Caleb sat on the floor. He gently released his boy’s left hand, and pulling Stefan into his arms, he massaged his left arm, offering a bit of tender loving care and some much-needed relief.

Stefan practically crawled into him, twisting so that he could bury his face in Caleb’s black t-shirt. Caleb felt his boy’s hot tears soak through the fabric but remained entirely unperturbed. He continued to focus on massaging Stefan’s arm and gently played with his hair, offering more comfort yet, offering safety, love, and security.

“There, there, I’m right here, my precious, I’ve got you, and I’ll take care of you,” he murmured, kissing the top of Stefan’s hair, he inhaled the minty fresh scent of his boy’s shampoo.

Stefan cried a little harder, and Caleb hugged him a little tighter, wrapping both his arms securely around his boy. He knew that in moments like this, when he was utterly distraught, Stefan needed to feel his strength, a silent reminder of who was in charge, who controlled him, who took care of him.

Words could only ever do so much. What really got through to Stefan were actions. A strong embrace and a bit of playfulness.

Caleb smiled.

He prided himself on the fact that he knew precisely what his boy needed, even when he was unable to articulate himself properly, and explain what had vexed him. Caleb still wanted to get to the bottom of exactly what or who had upset his boy, but he was in no rush to find out. Right now, comforting Stefan, and providing him with a safe space where he could reset and recharge, was so much more important. And so, while Stefan floated, high on an endorphin rush, Caleb simply sat there, trying his best to ignore the discomfort of his playroom’s hardwood flooring. Instead, he focused on hugging his boy, playing with his hair, and whispering reassuring sweet nothings into his ear.

At some point―Caleb wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed―Stefan’s sobs subsided, and stirring a little, he lifted his head and looked up. His face was blotchy, his eyes red, puffy, and filled to the brim with unshed tears.

Caleb smiled.

“My precious boy, I love you so much.”

Stefan blinked, and thick tears rolled down his cheeks.

Caleb wiped them away with the tips of his thumbs.

“Feeling a bit better?” he asked.

Stefan shrugged.

“Dunno,” he murmured.

His voice was hoarse, and it cracked as he spoke.

“Work?” Caleb asked.

Stefan hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

“I don’t want to do this job anymore. I hate every minute of it.”

Caleb chuckled softly under his breath.

“You know that’s not true, but if I remember correctly, you’ve got a few days off, so why don’t we go away for the weekend?”

Stefan frowned.

“But your shift at the firehouse…”

Caleb shrugged.

“I can make a couple of calls, shift a few things around. You’re my boy, and you’re important.”

A faint smile appeared on Stefan’s face, and his eyes sparkled with curious excitement.

“Can we go somewhere where there’s a beach?”

Caleb laughed.

“There, there, making demands already, things can’t be so bad.”

Stefan pouted in silent disagreement.

Caleb cupped his cheek and leaning in, he planted a soft kiss on Stefan’s lips. He lingered for a few moments, then pulled back an inch or two.

“Wretched boy, stop melting my heart,” he whispered, then pressed another kiss to Stefan’s lips and smiled. “If you let me make a few demands of my own once we get to our destination, we can go wherever you want…within reason that is. I’m not flying halfway across the world for a three-day weekend.”

“Let’s go to Watergate Bay, please, Sir.”

“Cornwall?” Caleb asked.

Stefan nodded.

Caleb smiled.

“Doable. It’s only a four-and-a-half-hour drive. If we leave early Thursday morning, we ought to get there just in time for lunch. I’m not going to press you now, but we’re having a serious conversation in the car. You know the rules. Whatever upsets you, no matter how small that thing is, I want to know about it. We are always honest with each other, if we aren’t what we’ve built together won’t last, and I’d hate for that to be the case.”

Stefan responded with a meek nod.

“We’ll talk,” he murmured.

Caleb ran his fingers through the soft strands of Stefan’s hair and reaching out, he undid the rope with which he’d bound his boy’s calves together.

“Good boy. Now go have a shower, it’ll make you feel better. I’ll rustle us up something nice for dinner, and if I think that you’re in the headspace for it, I’ll get creative, and we can play for a bit after you’ve had a chance to digest your food.”

The sparkle in Stefan’s eyes increased tenfold, and Caleb couldn’t help but chuckle.

He kissed his boy, then shooed him away, laughing when Stefan pouted and tried to protest.

“Tsk, be a good boy. Only good boys get to play. Bad and bratty boys get punished, you know that best not make my hand itch too much or you won’t like tonight’s play.”

Stefan stuck out his bottom lip but stopped his protests, and with a resigned sigh, he scrambled to his feet, pressed a chaste kiss to Caleb’s cheek, and left the room.

Once alone in the room, Caleb reached for the bundle of rope next to him, and slowly working to find the bight, he produced a neat-looking coil of bondage rope, then got up and made his way downstairs to cook dinner. On his way out, he paused to listen to the running water of Stefan’s shower and with a pleased smile on his face, he nodded to himself. He had no doubt that given two days to sort his thoughts, Stefan would be ready to talk to him and share whatever had upset him and resulted in his overly bratty behaviour tonight. Caleb already looked forward to yet another bonding experience with his boy. They were always extremely special and intimate and brought them close together.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> As explained before, _Takate Kote (or T.K. for short)_ is a box-tie where the submissive's arms are tied behind their back. In the case of this story, Caleb doesn't actually tie Stefan's arm but holds it there to keep him still. Think of it as a police officer trying to restrain a prisoner, although what Caleb is during actually hurts and the pain is so bad that it makes it impossible to struggle unless you'd like to try and break your own arm.


End file.
